


Smooth Blues

by Gingervivi



Category: Fallout 4
Genre: F/F, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-19
Updated: 2015-11-19
Packaged: 2018-05-02 08:50:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5242193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gingervivi/pseuds/Gingervivi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Piper/Sole Survivor smut requested by anon. Yan wants to show her affection to Piper properly.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Smooth Blues

"Man, I'm so tired," Yan said as they walked back into Sancturary Hills, passing the turrets and guardposts, the farms and other houses, until they reached the end of the street of the biggest house of them all. Three stories high, all the crafting she needed right there, and enough storage for all the stuff she brought back from the Commonwealth. It was her own little safe spot, and now she had someone to share it with. She reached over and laced her fingers with Piper's, giving her a soft smile as they walked through the doorway. 

"O-oh, wait, so I'm sleeping here tonight?" Piper asked, though still holding Yan's hand. "I just mean, when I usually stay here I'm in one of the other houses. Not that I mind, I just- wow, where am I even going with this. You're fine with this, I mean?"

Yan's smile grew bigger as she watched Piper fluster about. "Of course it's fine. I mean, a few days ago we basically just confessed our love to each other-"

"Which I'm still a little confused why you even like me. I mean... I'm _me_ ," Piper interjected, tossing her hands about. "I know, I know, I remember you saying you see me as perfect. I'm just not sure how."

Yan stepped forward, barely a foot of space between them as she cupped Piper's face with her hands. "You've fought by my side. I've seen you at your worst, your best. I see how you care for people, some you barely even know. You strive to do good by this world, Pipes, and waking up in this wasteland seemed impossible until I met you. You are literally a shining hope in a world that's rusted over, and yes," a soft laugh slipped through, "I'm also talking about the people."

She could feel Piper's face heat under her touch as she cast her gaze anywhere but at Yan. "Gosh, when you put it that way, I can see how you'd feel about me." When she looked up at her, Piper's expression melted into a defenseless smile Yan swore she hadn't seen before. "I-I'm just so happy someone as great as you even likes me, much less loves me. But I do love you, Blue." 

Piper seemed as if she had woken from a trance, though it seemed more likely to Yan that Piper was just caught up in the moment and didn't realize what she was saying until it had already left her lips. She walked away, taking off her cap and running a hand through her hair nervously. 

Yan walked up behind Piper, wrapping her arms around her waste. "If you'll let me, I can show you just how much you mean to me." Piper went stiff for a moment but then relaxed, twisting so she faced Yan. Their lips were barely touching and she could just imagine that bubblegum taste on her tongue. 

"Show me."

Their lips met with a passion that's been building up since the day they met. Yan's hands move up, coming her fingers through Piper's dark hair to pull her closer as Piper rests her hands on the vault dweller's shoulders. Taking steps towards the reporter, Piper is forced to take a few steps back, tumbling down onto the bed and taking Yan down with her.

When Yan finally pulls back, looking down at Piper, her face beet red, hair messed up, and hat who knows where, she had to say she never saw a more beautiful sight. Peppering kisses on her lips and cheeks, trailing down to her neck, Yan's hands worked to pull off Piper's clothes one piece at a time. Piper made motions to help her but each time Yan would push her hands back to the mattress.

"Let me," she said, tucking her light hair behind her ear. Almost everything from the waist up was completely removed. That was, except for the bra. Yan snaked her hand under the reporter and the garment came off with a single snap. She tossed it to the side, piling on top of Piper's other clothes on the floor. Kisses trailed down, lips pressing against Piper's heated skin from the nape of her neck to the valley between her beasts.

With one hand, she began to kneed into Piper's breast as her mouth worked on the other, tongue flickering at the tip of the nipple. Piper squirmed underneath her. 

"A-are you sure about t-this?" Piper asked, her voice hitching with each motion Yan's tongue made. "I-I mean, I am. You obviously are. Ahh, I should stop talking." 

Once more, Yan pulled away to look at Piper, moving up so that her body rested on top of hers perfectly. Stomach on stomach, breasts on breasts, her mouth on Piper's, whispering, "Yes, you should." She kissed her again as her arms sneaked between them, pulling at the belt on Piper's pants and adding it to the pile of clothes on the floor. Yan moved back on the bed, on her knees as she pulled off Piper's pants with a few well placed tugs, boots and all.

With Piper's clothes gone, Yan began to take off her own. Each plate of armor fell off with a thunk as it hit the floor. Only the vault suit left, she took her time to pull down the zipper, letting the garment fall around her as it may. Piper watched her, entranced, though occasionally looking around, the only reason Yan could guess was that she was trying to be polite.

"I'd appreciate it if you watched," Yan said slowly, enunciating each word. Piper looked up with a nod. Finally slipping out of the blue fabric, she discarded her own undergarments and laid back down on her lady, once more brushing Piper's hair out of her face. "I care about you so much."

"Same, Blue," Piper said and reaching up to press a kiss to her lips. Yan moved down again to attend to Piper's chest, hands gently brushing over her skin until she reached the perky mounds, pressing, pulling, and nibbling away at the sensitive flesh. "Ahh, yesss," she moaned, her back arching slightly.

Yan positioned her leg between Piper's and moved up and down, rocking her body against the reporter's. Just as her leg pressed against Piper's sensitive numb, Yan felt Piper's leg moving up to meet her, applying friction to just the right spot. When Piper began to fumble, hands reaching for Yan's chest, she didn't knock away her hands this time but instead moved to give Piper a better grip.

Instead of the slow, deliberate movements Yan gave Piper, she was a lot more proactive in touching the pre-war relic. She stretched to hold them and squirmed to find just the right leverage to elicit a moan from Yan, fingers tugging and pulling at her nipples to encourage her to rock faster. 

Suddenly, Yan stopped and moved up, straddling Piper's waist as she kissed her several times, and then several times more, the kisses becoming deeper and more desperate. When she pulled away, she whispered into Piper's ear, "You'll love this."

"Oh, I will yeah?"

"Mhm, yeah," she breathed and moved back down, pushing Piper's legs apart. Yan's tongue darted out, tasting Piper in slow, deliberate strokes. She could feel the reporter tensing, her legs starting to close in on her head. With one hand holding Piper's leg and the other pushing one finger into her, Yan switched her attention to the sensitive little numb, sucking and toying at it with her teeth. 

Her finger pushed in slowly, letting Piper adjust to her before pulling out and curving her finger as she did so. Several times she pushed in and out, Piper moaning, "Yan," instead of Blue. Good.

She added another finger and picked up the pace. Eventually Piper even started to move with her, desperate for that sweet release. And just as her hand was about to cramp, Piper came. Her back arched, a long moan slipping from her lips, and her muscles tightened around her for a few short moments before the fell back onto the bed, motionless except for the rising and falling of her chest.

"Oh, Yan..." Piper sighed, watching as Yan moved up the bed to snuggle next to her. "That was... wow."

"I was going for wow."

"Well, you achieved it. You certainly did." Another sigh escaped her as she turned over on her side to properly face Yan. "What about you?"

"What about me, what?" Yan asked, though she knew exactly what she meant.

"Don't you want something... in return?" Piper struggled to get the words out.

"I don't require anything in return from you. I did that because I wanted you to feel nice, because I care about you. Besides, you look pretty tired," Yan said before pressing a kiss to Piper's forehead. "Why don't you go ahead and rest." Piper didn't reply. Instead, she leaned in to Yan, eyes slowly closing for a blissful sleep.


End file.
